<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The End Of The Day by Morvollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626814">At The End Of The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvollo/pseuds/Morvollo'>Morvollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, ferdinand von aegir's fat tits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvollo/pseuds/Morvollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It’s with a dark scowl and purposeful stride that Hubert enters his and Ferdinand’s room. The hour is late, but sure enough, Ferdinand is awake and awaiting his husband’s return as he does every night. Tonight’s before-bed read was a romance novel, the kind Hubert always likes to scoff at, but sends Ferdinand’s sappy heart aflutter. He stands from his perch on their loveseat, ready to greet his husband.</p>
  <p>“Welcome ba—,“ Hubert cuts Ferdinand off with a low growl.</p>
  <p>“Get on the bed.” An underlying ‘<em>or else’ </em> can be felt in the heat of his glare.</p>
</blockquote>ferdinand as hubert's emotional support pair of fat titties
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The End Of The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have fallen into ferdibert hell and tbh I'm warm and cozy down here</p><p>Apologies for any mistakes! And enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s with a dark scowl and purposeful stride that Hubert enters his and Ferdinand’s room. The hour is late, but sure enough, Ferdinand is awake and awaiting his husband’s return as he does every night. Tonight’s before-bed read was a romance novel, the kind Hubert always likes to scoff at, but sends Ferdinand’s sappy heart aflutter. He stands from his perch on their loveseat, ready to greet his husband.</p><p>“Welcome ba—,“ Hubert cuts Ferdinand off with a low growl.</p><p>“Get on the bed.” An underlying ‘<em>or else’ </em> can be felt in the heat of his glare, and, confused, Ferdinand gulps before quickly following Hubert’s order. Shakily, he walks to their bed and sits by the edge, watching as Hubert turns his back and starts to slowly undress. His jacket comes off first, neatly folded and set aside though with harsh movements as Hubert now rushes to unbutton his undershirt.</p><p>“<em>Darling</em>,” once again, Ferdinand is unable to complete his sentence before Hubert turns back around with a snarl and his buttons still half undone. It’s a handsome sight, really, seeing Hubert’s exposed chest heaving with the low light of the lamp making the thin sheen of sweat on his skin glisten with every small movement. He continues, “Are you alright?”</p><p>A long hot second goes by where Hubert simply stares back at him, keeping silent save for the sound of his breathing. Honestly, as intrigued and slightly worried as Ferdinand may be over his husband’s strange behaviour, he can’t deny he’s slowly starting to feel irritated as well.</p><p>He opens his mouth to try and talk to Hubert once again and hopefully finally force an answer out, but all that comes out is a yelp as Hubert pounces on him. Pushing Ferdinand aggressively onto his back and straddling his waist, Hubert pushes his tunic up and starts groping at his chest. Ferdinand’s cheeks redden, and he sputters. “<em>Hubert, what—</em>”</p><p>As he expects, Hubert only cuts him off again. Though, this time it’s with a sharp <em> slap! </em> to his left pectoral. <em> “Quiet.” </em> Splaying his fingers, Hubert gropes at the plush tit, his thumb and forefinger circling around Ferdinand’s quickly hardening nub.</p><p>Now, Ferdinand is finally rendered speechless. Redness blooms across his cheeks and he gazes up at the heat in Hubert’s eyes, eating him up, before turning his head to hide into the pillows as he tries and fails to stifle a moan. Obviously, there’s no use in arguing when Hubert’s in such a mood, and Ferdinand can’t deny he’s enjoying Hubert’s hands all over him. </p><p>If they had thought they’d had no time to be with one another during the war, barely even being able to engage in proper courtship in the middle of all that chaos, then they were unfortunately very much mistaken to think they would have time <em>after</em> it. After all, important people have important things to do (<em>“important” </em> Hubert likes to sneer mockingly). </p><p>Even in the months, almost a year, since they’ve settled down, they’ve rarely been able to see much of each other aside from their shared late dinners and the very early morning hours where they can bask in each other’s embrace for those few warm moments before one of them inevitably has to pull away.</p><p>With how long it’s been since they’d last been intimate, every night where they’re both just much too tired and fall immediately asleep has left Ferdinand <em> yearning</em>.</p><p>Ferdinand lets out another moan as Hubert continues his ministrations onto the other side of his chest, squeezing and kneading at the plump flesh barely contained in one hand before leaning down to enclose a sensitive nipple around his hot mouth.</p><p>“Ah! H-Hubert!” Ferdinand yelps, digging his fingers into Hubert’s messy locks and pulling him closer to his chest. Hubert’s tongue is wet and unrelenting as it flicks and massages Ferdinand’s nipple, teeth joining in on the fun to nibble very slightly at the nub before Hubert pulls back with a satisfied groan. </p><p>Ferdinand’s chest is bitten red and heaving with each deep breath, and quite a beautiful sight—Hubert’s favorite, in fact. And he can feel Ferdinand’s clothed erection rubbing against his ass, but he ignores it in favor of releasing his own from the confines of his trousers.</p><p>Ferdinand watches this with heavy-lidded eyes and an excited gasp, eyeing the way Hubert takes hold of the thick shaft and starts slowly stroking. His own cock twitches in anticipation, though a confused hum escapes his lips as he watches Hubert scoot closer to his face instead of lower between his legs as he’d expected.</p><p>Realization hits him as Hubert lets go of his cock and it slaps at the skin in the valley between his pectorals. His eyes widen, and the blush returns tenfold, traveling down his neck and painting his collarbones. <em>Surely, not?! </em></p><p>Hubert reaches down to take hold of his pecs, large handfuls that he squeezes together with his cock resting snugly in the middle of those round masses. Ferdinand whimpers, and fully expects that if the embarrassment of such a filthy act won’t kill him on the spot, the heat that’s traveled throughout his entire body will surely make him combust and do the job well enough.</p><p>That isn’t to say he isn’t hard as a rock and probably leaking precum through the front of his trousers at how aroused he is as well. Hubert has started rocking his hips in a slow but steady rhythm, grunting and sighing out soft moans with each thrust, and Ferdinand has front row seats to the show. By the way his cock throbs painfully between his legs, suffice to say he’s thoroughly enjoying it.</p><p>“Oh, Hubie….” Ferdinand reaches down and palms at himself, letting Hubert use him and just taking it. By the sound of his stuttered breathing and the erratic thrusts of his hips, Ferdinand knows he must be close.</p><p>It only takes a couple more snaps of his hips before Hubert is spilling across Ferdinand’s chest, doubling over and groaning breathily. <em> “Ferdinand, my love.” </em> he sighs, still shaking as his orgasm wracks through his body.</p><p>“Hubert, my love.” Ferdinand returns, looking up at his husband with both lust and adoration as pleasure shows clear on Hubert’s face.</p><p>Shakily, Hubert reaches behind him and pulls out Ferdinand’s cock, stroking him to completion before pulling him in for a heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p>❖ ❖ ❖</p><p> </p><p>“Am I finally permitted to ask what exactly brought about that—that—<em>that whole thing </em> just now?”</p><p>Hubert makes his way back from the washroom and crosses the room to join Ferdinand under the covers. He curls his lip in annoyance, but sighs in defeat and exhaustion as he wraps an arm around Ferdinand’s waist and slots his body against his own.</p><p>“If I have to waste any more time dealing with blasted nobles and their inflated egos, I might just risk starting another war to get them to shut up, <em> forever. </em>” </p><p>Ferdinand starts to laugh good-naturedly, already used to Hubert’s rather dark sense of humor, before he realizes Hubert’s words and squints.</p><p>Hubert looks back at him with a sigh and a teasing grin. “Hush now, dear, you know what I meant. I thought brooding was <em> my </em> thing, according to you.”</p><p>“According to all of Fodlan, actually.”</p><p>Hubert wipes Ferdinand’s pout away with a deep kiss, lingering for a long moment and letting their lips massage each other’s before pulling back with a sigh, leaning their foreheads together. He murmurs, “I <em> would </em> start a war for you, though, my love.”</p><p>Ferdinand can’t help the flush that paints his cheeks, or the warmth spreading in his chest. He kisses Hubert one last time, then sneaks another just as he pulls away because he can’t help it. “I’d really rather you not,” he mumbles, snuggling closer to his dear husband, eyelids fluttering closed. “However, you know I’d do the same for you.”</p><p>Hubert tucks a stray strand of hair behind Ferdinand’s ear, then closes his own eyes.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ferdinand ur BOBBIES</p><p>twitter: i'd love to talk!!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/morvollo">@morvollo</a> | main/writing</p><p>any comments/support is VERY appreciated &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>